


Пять раз, когда Дайшо плакал в постели из-за Куроо или Кенмы и всё

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Сугуру из последних сил сопротивляется; Тецуро, пожалуй, самый романтичный из них; Кенма принимает (в основном) неудачные решения, когда дело касается его причёски.





	Пять раз, когда Дайшо плакал в постели из-за Куроо или Кенмы и всё

**Author's Note:**

> В этой АУ люди видят мир в целом и отдельные вещи в нём чёрно-белыми, если только поблизости нет их соулмейта, который коснулся бы этих предметов.

«Всё, что хочешь». Мама разрешила ему сделать со своей новой комнатой всё, что угодно. Он мог сам выбрать мебель, цвет стен, плафон для лампочки, даже повесить плакаты — что раньше было под строжайшим запретом. Пытаясь превратить ремонт в игру, мама взяла Сугуру с собой, когда отправилась в магазин за краской для стен. Сугуру, не колеблясь, прошёл в отдел монохрома. После того, как он увидел другие цвета, его зрение изменилось, ему стало гораздо сложнее распознавать оттенки серого, так что мама помогла Сугуру выбрать самый красивый.

Доктор говорил, что с течением времени, если соулмейт Сугуру не окажется вновь поблизости от него, цвета потускнеют и способность хорошо различать нюансы от чёрного до белого вернётся.

Сугуру очень надеялся, что его соулмейт не объявится.

— Я разговаривала с Айно-сан, — как-то сказала за ужином мама. — Все передают тебе привет. Жаль, что ты не помирился с Тецуро перед отъездом. Вы были такими хорошими друзьями.

Той ночью Сугуру лежал в своей кровати, глядя в красивую серую стену и глотая злые слёзы. Тецуро мог передавать привет хоть каждый день, это всё равно не могло стереть обиду от того, что он назвал Сугуру врунишкой и вором.

Интересно, Тецуро рассказали, что Сугуру и правда мог различать цвета? Рассказали, что это подтвердили врачи? Рассказали, что родители Сугуру обошли все дома, магазины, детские площадки района, пытаясь найти соулмейта сына?

Некоторым везло, как Тецуро и Кенме. Хоть их родители и не сразу осознали, что сыновья начали различать цвета, зато сразу поняли, что Тецуро и Кенма стали соулмейтами друг для друга. Первый же тест в клинике показал, что вещи перестают быть просто серыми для Кенмы, когда к ним прикасается Тецуро, и наоборот.

В детском саду их поздравили и подарили по набору разноцветных фломастеров. Тецуро всегда безошибочно находил их в россыпи серых, когда они рисовали, и аккуратно убирал их в отдельный пенал. Что делал Кенма, который был в другой группе, Сугуру не знал, да и не хотел знать. Тихий, с дурацкой причёской, похожей на шляпку гриба, прячущий глаза, Кенма ему совсем не нравился. 

Сугуру зарылся мокрым лицом в подушку.

«Ты всё врёшь. У тебя нет пары, и цвета ты не видишь», — уперев руки в бока, говорил Тецуро, сердито глядя на Сугуру. «И я знаю, что это ты взял фломастеры!»

«Дайшо-сан, после случая с Тецуро и Кенмой все дети мечтают найти соулмейта, как в сказке. Но Сугуру говорит, что тоже видит вещи разноцветными. Неважно, брал Сугуру-чан или нет фломастеры, такие фантазии — это мольба о внимании», — покровительственно объясняла маме Айно-сан, пока Сугуру играл (но больше слушал).

«Вы должны понимать, что соулмейт Сугуру тоже должен был увидеть цвета. И если Сугуру, как вы говорите, не контактировал с детьми настолько маленькими, что они не могут сообщить о таких изменениях, или даже не понимают, что что-то не так, то это может быть неприятный вариант. Вы же понимаете, Сугуру видит цветным не только небо и отдаленные вещи. Он видит цветными много предметов, которые мог увидеть так только лишь если его соулмейт их касался. В его окружении проверили всех детей — безрезультатно. Если его соулмейт — взрослый, то нет ничего проще, чем саботировать тест на цвета. И причин для этого может быть множество. Значительная разница в возрасте, болезнь, да она может быть замужем! Если соулмейт Сугуру не хочет проявить себя, то в данном случае это может быть к лучшему», — Сугуру понимал не всё из того, что говорил маме доктор Макабе, но в его голосе слышал искреннее сочувствие.

Родители Сугуру переехали, чтобы он жил подальше от района, где часто бывал его соулмейт. Он не стал портить стены своей комнаты плакатами и чем дальше, тем с большим облегчением воспринимал постепенно выцветающее небо. Новости о старых знакомых тоже перестали вызывать сильные чувства. У Тецуро всё было хорошо, а у Кенмы появилась младшая сестра, а ещё его родители купили ему классную приставку, такой не было ни у кого из их ровесников. Как Сугуру понял по разговорам взрослых, Кенму вообще родители не донимали, и это почему-то воспринималось с неодобрением и вздохами «внуки — внуками, но…»

Разноцветные фломастеры стали совсем сухими, хотя Сугуру ими так ни разу и не рисовал, так что он спрятал их подальше, да и забыл.

2

Половину тренировочного матча с «Некомой» Сугуру просидел на скамейке. В смысле, ему даже не разрешили стоять рядом с площадкой с остальными запасными, а усадили рядом с тренером и периодически сокрушались по поводу того, что в воскресенье в школе не было медсестры.

Мячи начали специально окрашивать совсем недавно, в рамках поддержки цветовидящего меньшинства. Поэтому, когда Куроо Тецуро вышел на подачу с внезапно ставшим жёлто-синим (если Сугуру правильно помнил) мячом, Сугуру просто остановился, как вкопанный, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем. 

А где-то в середине игры помощник тренера поднял бледного, взмокшего и подрагивающего в ознобе Сугуру на ноги, и отвёз домой. Видя, что Сугуру выводят из зала, Кенма (который ухитрился обзавестись причёской ещё более ужасной, чем в детстве) коротко ему кивнул, прощаясь, и прислонился к стене, по деревянной поверхности которой сразу начала расползаться рыжая клякса. 

Интернет был величайшим достижением человечества. Через полчаса после того как Сугуру переступил порог своей комнаты, он уже выяснил, что из двух процентов населения, которым повезло встретить своего соулмейта, лишь каждый 47-ой встречал соулмейта своего пола. И википедия говорила в общей сложности о четырех задокументированных случаях, когда соулмейтами становились три человека.

Может, конечно, их было и больше, хмыкнул Сугуру, закрывая ноутбук и падая на низкую кровать. Наверняка не все сообщали о таких вещах. Сугуру так и вовсе не собирался никому ничего говорить. Ни к Тецуро, ни к Кенме он тёплых чувств не испытывал, сознательно их в свои партнёры не выбрал бы даже по отдельности… В какой-то степени повезло, что эти двое с детства проводили столько времени вместе, что привыкли жить в цветном мире. Они явно не заметили дополнительных цветов, которые должны были окружать их в школе Сугуру, автоматически списав их друг на друга.

Надо было бы зайти в спортивный магазин и купить волейбольный мяч, чтобы поменять на него жёлто-синий из спортзала. Сугуру, не поднимаясь, нащупал на полу телефон. Включив камеру, он критически осмотрел свою красную, опухшую физиономию. Сугуру положил телефон обратно на пол и тяжело вздохнул. Мяч мог подождать до завтра, хотя стоило задуматься о том, что эти двое превращали его в какого-то клептомана. 

2.1

После игры с «Некомой» за выход в плей-офф Сугуру снова обнаружил себя рыдающим в подушку. Самым отвратительным было то, что к проблеме соулмейтов это не имело ровным счётом никакого отношения.

А ещё они с Микой столкнулись с Тецуро в коридоре. Точнее, Мика столкнулась.

3

Всё было из-за того, что в день сдачи экзамена в университет было пасмурно. Небо было серым, и Сугуру не насторожился. А вот в первый же учебный день оно было голубым, на нём сияло солнце, трава на газоне явственно отливала зелёным и вырвиглазная вывеска магазина для цветовидящих неподалёку от метро наводила на мысль о том, что Тецуро выбрал то же учебное заведение.

Интересно, он сюда приезжал с Кенмой? Если да, то он мог и не заметить цвета там, где их не должно было быть.

Записываться в волейбольную команду Сугуру, понятное дело, не стал. За неделю стало понятно, что Тецуро, который учился в соседнем корпусе, действительно уже приезжал в университет вместе с Кенмой.

Сугуру, вопреки логике, начал робко надеяться, что всё-таки получит диплом метеоролога-актинометриста, уедет в Антарктиду и будет там спокойно жить восемь месяцев из двенадцати. В окружении белого снега, серых неба и моря, а ещё пингвинов, которые, если Сугуру всё верно помнил из школьного курса биологии, были чёрно-белыми.

В этих приятных мечтах Сугуру достал банку газировки из окошка торгового автомата.

— Ты больше не играешь? 

Сугуру не смог сдержать вздох. Месяц. Он ухитрился не пересекаться с Куроо Тецуро почти целый месяц. Имел он право считать это определённым успехом?

— А вообще жизнь как? — Тецуро был преисполнен доброжелательности и искренней радости от встречи. — Как Мика-сан? Как твоя специальность называется? Мама не поняла, что-то вроде сейсмолога?

— Вообще нет.

Обмениваться новостями не хотелось, знать о жизни Тецуро не хотелось, рассказывать о том, что сложно встречаться с девушкой, которая постепенно выцветает, и самой реальной вещью на вашем с ней свидании становится её кожаная сумка (коричневая), Сугуру не собирался никому и никогда. Сугуру вскрыл банку и сделал глоток в попытке потянуть время и сообразить, как перевести разговор в максимально безопасное, бессмысленное русло.

Тецуро отшатнулся. Просто дёрнулся назад, словно его ударили. С внезапной апатией и кристальной ясностью Сугуру осознал, что судьба ему подарила больше десяти лет спокойной жизни, которые только что закончились. И как-то нужно было донести до посеревшего (вот где ирония!) Тецуро, что он не собирался нарушать их с Кенмой уютный междусобойчик. И что вина, которая была так открыто написана в выражении лица Тецуро, не имела под собой оснований, с чего бы? Хотя видеть её было довольно приятно — в конце концов, Сугуру никогда не претендовал на звание хорошего человека, мог он себе позволить минуту злорадства?

Тецуро протянул руку и взял банку, на серебристом боку которой моментально проступила ярко-красная надпись «…живает цветовидящее меньшинс…». Сугуру и до этого недолюбливал показушную поддержку людей с ограниченными возможностями, но теперь эта неприязнь переросла в нечто личное. Отныне и впредь, про себя поклялся он, его будут трогать только приюты для животных и разливы нефти. Он забрал банку обратно у оторопевшего Тецуро и мстительно выбросил её в ближайшую урну, впервые в жизни нарушив правила раздельного сбора мусора.

Тецуро наконец обрёл дар речи:

— А Кенма? 

Видимо, в этой теме с соулмейтами была доля истины, потому что Сугуру понял скомканный вопрос и даже не обиделся на то, что беспокоил Тецуро в первую очередь не он.

— По идее тоже, — пожал он плечами. — Я вижу цвета вокруг Кенмы. Может быть даже лучше тебя, потому что я точно не допустил бы этого жёлтого безобразия у него на голове.

Тецуро скрестил руки на груди.

— Я так вижу, ты всё знал, — прохладно произнёс он. — Давно?

— Не очень, — признался Сугуру. — Цвета видел ещё в детстве, но тогда не знал, на что нужно обратить внимание, не понял ничего. Когда вы приезжали с командой…

— На тренировочный матч, — закончил за него Тецуро. — Мы тоже не поняли. Я до сих пор не понимаю.

О! С этим Сугуру мог ему помочь.

— Погугли, – предложил он, проходя мимо Тецуро к выходу. — И, пожалуйста, не афишируй.

Тем вечером Сугуру запихал жёлто-синий мяч в шкаф на тот случай, если к нему нагрянут нежеланные гости. Там уже лежал пенал с фломастерами – розовый, жёлтый и голубой уже стали неотличимо серыми, а красный и зелёный держались лучше всех. Ложась спать, Сугуру ещё немного поплакал — по его мнению, не столько из-за огорчения, сколько на нервной почве — мысленно обругал себя за нелепую истерику, перевернул подушку сухой стороной вверх и заснул.

4

Тецуро и Кенма разулись и теперь неловко стояли за спиной у Сугуру, который пытался спасти свой омлет. Из них троих Сугуру, похоже, был самым выспавшимся и спокойным. И лучше всех выглядел. Кенма, в отличие от предыдущего раза, был без отросших корней, но почему-то с отливавшими красным волосами. Опять же, прямой пробор. Тецуро напялил на себя какую-то линялую футболку с разноцветными разводами, расходившимися, как круги на воде.

Как можно было судить по омлету, Тецуро и Кенма заявились к Сугуру ни свет ни заря. Родителей, к счастью, дома не было, иначе объяснения могли стать совсем уж непростыми. Сугуру обречённо выключил плиту и повернулся.

— Речь подготовили? — с нотками ехидства полюбопытствовал он.

— Жизнь показала, что словами мы не очень, — литературно некорректно, но по смыслу справедливо заметил Кенма. — У Куро другая идея.

«Куро», как оказалось, вербально общаться не планировал. Не обращая никакого внимания на то, что деревянная лопатка Сугуру оставляла жирные следы на его футболке, Тецуро заключил его в объятия и поцеловал. Сугуру, чья голова оказалась слегка повёрнута вбок, сначала посмотрел в глаза Тецуро, но тот зажмурился так, что даже ресниц было не видно. Тогда Сугуру перевёл взгляд на Кенму. Кенма, в основном, излучал сомнение — и совсем чуть-чуть ревность, что, сказать по правде, даже льстило. Как бы то ни было, в воздухе не запахло ландышами, не раздалось пение райских птиц и вообще как-то ничто не затрепетало. Сугуру хлопнул Тецуро лопаткой по спине достаточно ощутимо, чтобы тот отлепился.

— А что, между вами это, ну, сильно действует? — интерес Сугуру был неподдельным.

— Как правило, да, действует, — задумчиво ответил Тецуро.

— Относительно, — одновременно с ним протянул Кенма, и, наткнувшись на возмущённый взгляд Тецуро, пояснил:

— Это очень приятно, но я не уверен, что это связано именно с тем, что мы соулмейты.

Сугуру кивнул, пристраивая лопатку на край сковороды:

— Ясно. Ну что ж, в любом случае, я предлагаю просто игнорировать всю эту ситуацию.

Тецуро открыл рот, явно собираясь возразить, но Сугуру поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Просто чтобы вы не думали, что занимаетесь благотворительностью, делая мне приятно, уточняю. Вы мне не нравитесь оба. Я себя хорошо чувствую в монохроме. После окончания учёбы я планирую сократить шанс встречи с кем-то из вас к минимуму. Мне это не нужно, — подытожил Сугуру, вкладывая в свои слова весь вес единоличной борьбы с судьбой, которую он вёл последние десять с гаком лет.

Тецуро открыл рот — и закрыл. Сугуру с неприятной уверенностью почувствовал, что с ним этот разговор придётся повторить ещё не раз. Кенма недовольным не выглядел.

— Если ты передумаешь, то мы тебя не бросим, — ровно сказал он. — Это не то, на что я… рассчитывал. Но всё равно.

— Ладно, — кивнул Сугуру. — Это всё?

— Наверное, — неопределённо повел плечом Кенма. — Только можно я тебя потрогаю? Просто проверить, насколько разные ощущения от тебя и от Куро.

Сугуру безропотно протянул руку. Тецуро ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Кенма коснулся пальцами тыльной стороны ладони Сугуру. В глазах у Сугуру потемнело — только с точностью до наоборот.

Пришёл в себя Сугуру в полной темноте. Ресницы слиплись, он чувствовал на глазах повязку, влажный край которой неприятно цеплялся за щёки. Сугуру осторожно поднял руку, собираясь ощупать лицо.

— Не надо, — услышал он голос Кенмы. — Просто зажмурься, а я тебе протру глаза.

Невесомыми движениями стирая слёзы с лица Сугуру, Кенма объяснил:

— У тебя глаза раздражены. Ты когда упал, мы скорую вызвали. Думали, может эпилептический припадок, но твоя мама сказала, что у вас в семье случаев не было, и с тобой раньше такого не было.

Сугуру должен был бы встревожиться, понимая, что ему предстоял непростой разговор с взволнованной мамой. Но сил на беспокойство у него не осталось. Кенма аккуратно положил ему на глаза сухую повязку и продолжил:

— Тогда мы всё объяснили, и они вызвали специалиста по соулмейтам. Она приехала с мужем, рассмотрела футболку Куро и сказала, что у неё тоже сейчас будут судороги. В общем, получается, пока мы все трое не вступили друг с другом в непосредственный контакт, мы не видели краски в полной яркости. Но с Куро мы за годы вместе постепенно привыкли к разноцветным вещам, а ты жил в монохроме…

— И где он? — в ужасной смеси самых разных чувств просипел Сугуру.

— Куро? Поехал подготовить квартиру, убрать всё цветное. Доктор сказала, тебе нужно постепенно привыкать.

— У меня нет в квартире ничего цветного, — прошептал Сугуру, к концу фразы уже зная, какой его ждёт ответ.

— В нашу квартиру, — не разочаровал его Кенма.

— Я не хочу с вами жить, — выдохнул Сугуру, чувствуя, как его заполняет бесконечная печаль от потраченных впустую усилий. — Тебя я вообще, считай, не знаю.

— Я тебе понравлюсь, — уверенно сказал Кенма. — Две недели — и я тебе буду нравиться больше, чем Куро.

Как будто это было достижением. Сугуру приподнял край повязки и осторожно посмотрел на Кенму сквозь ресницы. 

— Избавьтесь от футболки. И, бога ради, покрась волосы в чёрный.

— Я тоже не знал, что цвет такой яркий, — смущённо и немного виновато пробормотал Кенма.

Не надо было сдаваться так сразу, промелькнуло в голове у Сугуру, пока Кенма заново вытирал ему раздражённые даже приглушённым освещением палаты глаза. Нельзя было соглашаться, он же всегда считал, что это нелепо, вдруг решить связать свою жизнь со случайным человеком только оттого, что вы видите мир одинаково. Они его просто поймали в неудачный момент, и вообще — довели до больничной койки…

Сугуру заснул.

5

Небо было оранжевым, тёплым, как и деревья — жёлтые и красные. Снаружи дом был таким же, как соседские — в оттенках серого, но внутри, Сугуру знал, его ждал их собственный, закрытый для посторонних, цветной мир.

Сугуру любил возвращаться из экспедиции, потому что контраст бесконечной ледяной белизны с красками Токио был потрясающим вне зависимости от сезона. Ну и потому что его всегда горячо встречали.

Если быть до конца правдивым, в первый раз Сугуру сбежал в Антарктику ещё на первом курсе. Коварно (если выражаться словами Тецуро) подготовил документы и уехал на двухмесячную практику. За время его отсутствия Тецуро и Кенма смогли склонить на свою сторону его маму, которая с потрохами сдала время приезда сына. Сугуру сложно было представить, почему жизнь с Тецуро и Кенмой была в её глазах предпочтительнее экспедиции на станцию Сёва, но факт оставался фактом. Тогда он вернулся к себе, а под дверью его ждали Тецуро и Кенма с розовым транспарантом в качестве приветствия.

Сейчас Сугуру возвращался из четвёртой экспедиции и немного волновался. Дома его ждал сюрприз. Это было несомненно, потому что последние два месяца Тецуро и Кенма не показывали лиц, разговаривали с ним только по голосовой связи и отбрехивались от фото. Если это был ремонт, то Сугуру надеялся, что последнее слово было за Кенмой. Если изменения во внешнем виде — то за Тецуро. Хотя второе с многочисленными оговорками. Нет, серьёзно, сколько лет по мнению Тецуро могла срабатывать фраза про «я просто так сплю»? Если бы ему не нравилось гнездо на голове, то он бы ещё к старшей школе выбрал стрижку, которая могла пережить ввинчивание головой в подушки.

Сугуру открыл дверь и проинспектировал комнаты. Обстановка дома не поменялась. Оставалось дождаться возвращения Тецуро и Кенмы. Сугуру бухнулся на кровать в их спальне. Долгая дорога дала о себе знать, и, едва донеся голову до подушки, он задремал.

Проснулся Сугуру, когда с него уже почти стянули штаны. Тецуро, который в этот момент снимал с себя (красные) трусы, радостно улыбнулся, поймав его взгляд, и наклонился для поцелуя. Отстранившись, он немного отодвинулся в сторону, предоставляя Сугуру возможность посмотреть на сидевшего у него между ног Кенму.

Сугуру не думал, что это было возможно, но Кенме чертовски шла борода. И это был не какой-то там жидкий пучок на подбородке или щетинка под губой. Это была прекрасная, равномерно растущая, густая борода, которая выгодно подчёркивала линию челюсти и всем своим видом напоминала о том, что Кенму зрелость очень украсила. Зрелость и причёска без прямого пробора.

Некоторое время спустя, смаргивая слёзы и цепляясь за руки прижимавшего его к покрывалу Тецуро, Сугуру тщетно пытался сказать хоть что-то осмысленное, пока Кенма дарил ему совершенно новый опыт в области минетов. А ведь найти нужные слова было очень важно: Сугуру не был готов ждать до следующего возвращения из Антарктиды, пока бороду отрастит и Тецуро.

Сам Сугуру нормальной растительности на лице добиться так и не смог, хотя за месяцы на станции не раз честно пытался. Нужно было, кстати, достать из сумки бритву. Вроде бы он её оставил рядом со свёртком с личными вещами «для души», которые он брал с собой — парой фотографий, пеналом, сдутым волейбольным мячом и футболкой в психоделических цветах.


End file.
